Not a little girl anymore
by fantasyxox
Summary: She used to be a little girl who threw tantrums, just because he would go to see another girl putting on makeup and trying make him see her differently, always sating behind with a small pout Stating one day you'll see m differently, we used to be together all the time, He would just laugh at her I'll always see you as a little sister, but now she was young woman lovely to the eye.


Francisco was staring inquisetly at the young girl now 15; her lips were quivering in a hint of fear. 'What the hell we're you thinking?' Cordelia screeched arms crossed, the temperature was warm, sunny and the tiny bundled room of a young girl, the window casting sunlight at the iris in her mirror frame. It was dangerously exquisite, The coziness of the room, would have made anyone feel nice and comfortable, yet staring at the girl's face Francisco instantly knew that she was scared out of her wits. Funny how this was the same girl that had just recently been found flying of the city in a blur of red, the red whirlwind she was called, agile and fearless next to the guards, clashing blows with them, laughing at their helplessness, reckless and brave against the carabinieri challenging them, even going so far as crying out 'you'll never catch me alive, "Never!" But against Cordelia and Conrad the lionhearted beauty was a mere mouse. Conrad quickly slammed his fist near the table, 'Do you have any idea how reckless you were, little lady!" Normally Conrad would show a little more respect at her, due to her being born a lady (though she did not know it herself), but right now the old man was furious and agitated beyond belief. The au burned haired maiden tried to explain herself, But you should've been there, they would have killed that man, 'so you thought to get killed along side them/1' The girl quietly squirmed one eye silently closed, her position now slouched and it was quite clear, she wanted to get away. Francisco could see it as he saw her amber eyes stare longingly at the door. "You could have killed yourself. "You're identity would have been known." 'Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!" Francisco could see the young beauty was cowering in fear. 'And you also risked Antonio's life as well." Conrad stared at her expecting her to understand. Juliet silently bit her lip, staring sty the floor, shame in her amber eyes. 'I'm sorry Conrad' I didn't mean to endanger, him. I just-" Conrad sighed shaking his head eyes closed. Francisco could just stared, they knew the girl's intentions were good, it was just. 'Conrad gently placed a hand on her shoulder, Cordelia gently hugged her. "it's fine as long as you learned you're lesson, 'Juliet we we're only thinking of what was best Cordelia murmured, gently stroking the girl's auburn hair. The lass's eyes stood up, her face understanding, she quickly squirmed out of their grasp, much to Conrad and Cordelia's shock. Juliet quickly put her fist to her hand slamming the two together, a determined look on her young face. "I understand now ,'I'm sorry for what I did wrong. 'Cordelia gave the girl a gentle smile, "It's fine just don't "I will make sure Antonio won't join me next time I Vigilante around the city." "I won't endanger his life only mine. Goodbye." The redheaded lass quickly tried to escape, her feet ready to the door. "Hold it young Lady!" Curio only shook his head as his hand came for a face palm ,. Francisco, felt the same. For some strange reason, he could feel that everyone but Juliet was thinking the same thought as him right now. And that thought was Montague's guards did not have to kill the Capulet heir themselves, Just leave the girl to her own devices, she'd get herself killed by herself. Curio sighed Conrad stumbled and Cordelia nearly lost it. Him he was just stupefied, at how reckless this girl had grown. Come to think about it , this was probably the first time, her realized, Juliet was a young woman now, and not the little girl he got used too.' A warm feeling and flush came to him, as he saw the girl was looking earnestly at him, her yes begging, please side with me. He smiled remembering, how the used to be partners, sometimes in crime and sometimes helping him score with the ladies when she was younger. Please side with me her eyes we're begging . 'You know she's doing these things with good intentions….." Juliet nearly lit up, She flashed him a bright smile that nearly made him blush. 'But it was still reckless, foolish and let's face it a death sentence. Juliet became a mass of gloom, as she bowed her head, she then sent him a chilling look that made him shudder, she sighed. 'You too Francisco." And that was when he knew that Antonio would take his place as her partner in crime. He laughed. His eyes filled with mirth. He could see her say partner y partner please comeback. I'm sorry my little sparrow, but those days are gone, she nodded at him understanding, her eyes filled with sorrow, But this is a bittersweet goodbye, then mu friend? He laughed at her, his laughing, oh nut little sparrow, and those days will forever be in our memory. She sighed. You're no fair Francisco. He laughed in mirth, as she set up a little pout. "Francisco doesn't even think about helping her?" Francisco couldn't help but shudder, right now his little sister's face could only be described as demon, her purple eyes now glazed with rage, her pretty face a red hue, Her arms were wildly flaming around as her dirty green peasant outfit seemed to even shudder at her rage, "I gave you two minutes, two minutes to yourself and whey happened, She quickly threw a crimson cloak, a raven mask a suit as crimson as a rose with a yellow stripped to the red haired maiden. Covered in the cloak Juliet quickly crumpled to a Fetal position hiding in her cloak. ;'Oh no you don't young lady!" She quickie closed one eye and squirmed again, she nearly jumped, "Well maybe I'll learn next time, the girl quickly got up from bed, nearly flying to the door, when suddenly she stopped nearly tipsy, in fact so close to the door yet, her face changed to a drowsy look, her r eyes droop, and like a doll carelessly thrown by a child, she fainted, falling to Curios' arms, Francisco couldn't help but notice the way Curio held her, almost possessively, It was gentle yet there was a clear, worry in his one eye, He always' thought it was Cordelia, He mused. But the look Curio was giving Juliet was different, it wasn't a brother, a father or even uncly look, there was nothing paternal in that gaze. It was a look a man gave woman. 'So you love her don't you Curio?" He didn't know why but jealousy sprang to him, like tomorrow, that envy and wish that this fool were dead, was in him. That was entirely new. He stepped back a bit. Cordelia was by the girl's side taking her temperature. Her hand on the girl's forehead, checking if she had a fever. No. she began to panicky, and for the first time, he found himself terrified, of losing her. And that was when he began to realize something, he didn't want to lose lady Juliet. And yet it wasn't for the revolution. He stepped back Confused as his own heart was pounding, half from realization, the other from fear. He quickly placed a hand on his head as something was telling him this was a bad idea. The unconscious beauty before him was breathing slowly but evenly. He sighed in relief, a gentle smile came on him. 'She's going to be alright. Cordelia face became a mixture of relief, Conrad gave the girl a fatherly smile. Curio strangely pulled her close, relive in his eyes, but then a small hint of suspicion came to him, how do you know she's alright. Curio just stared at him quizzically gently putting the girl's head on his shoulder, her breathing still even. And for the first time in his life, Francisco felt a deep hatred for his friend just a bit in his heart. He wanted more than anything to rip Juliet away from his arms and hold her his, never letting go, taking in her iris scent, But instead he just gave him a cold hard glare his ruby brown eyes now turned to steel, the same went for Curios' chocolate brown eye. Cordelia just watched the two men, her brother and her child hood friend. Conrad was too worried about Lady Juliet to notice the two's Growing jealousy. Curio's gaze never leaving Francisco yet holding Juliet as gently as he could. Cordelia silently bit her lip, the motherly part of her wanted both of them to let go of her little girl, but she shook her head reminding herself, Juliet wasn't her daughter. 'both you need to stop this right now, any moment Juliet could, and as if on cue The red haired beauty gave of a low moan. "IOhhh" Gently placing a hand on her head, she found herself entrapped in Curio's arms, and everyone staring at her. Francisco's gaze a gentle hue, Curios' a man who nearly died Cordelia, looking like a mother who found her child, and Conrad like a young man who had found the money his lost. In short every one of them gave a silent hymn of relief. She quickly tried to squirm out of Curio's strangely firm hold on her. But found it impossible. A small pout escape[end her, and she could have sworn he was stroking her hair,. She shook her head, She quickly found Cordleia cupping Her face in both hands 'Juliet you're alright right? Her hands gently stroking the girl's hair how many fingers are we holding. Holding up 5 finger "How many fingers am I holding?" Juliet quirky gave blank look and sighed "five fingers."alright you're ok. Cordellia sighed a hint in relief and taking a deep breath she stated 'How reckless can you get!?' Juliet nearly jumped out of her skin in fear. Not noticing curio was still refusing to let go. " 'we thought you nearly died young Lady!" Cordelia gave her an impatient glare Conrad quickly berating her, "Reckless irresponsible, we nearly though you were dead . do you have any idea how terrified we were!" Juliet found herself face to face with Conrad, and there was fear anxiety and a bit of burned pride in his eyes. She tried to find to find solace in both Curio and Francisco but something made hers stop and freeze a bit in fear. As both men were now staring at each other in cold anticipated hatred, each was telling each other, go ahead try to cross this line. She stared at both j of them, taking her time staring fear on her eyes a bit clear. Ignoring Cordelia and Conrad's berating for just a moment. Pushing Curio away. It was enough to wake both men out their jealousy. Curio was shaken awake by her soft tiny hands pushing him away, He wanted to hold her again but stopped himself. Francisco wanted nothing more now then to take her in his arms, but refrained himself. Cordelia just sighed in relief. '"Thank goodness you're alright. She sighed 'Huh Let me get supper ready.' Conrad was about to say more, but refrained deciding that the young girl's antics probably wouldn't stop from there. 'he quickly gave a diligent glance to the bandage on her arm. 'By the way who help healed that wound. ' the work was done by an expert, quickly but diligently by hands that were used for healing. "oh., There's new Doctor in Town I believe, his name's Lancelot.' Francisco felt that tiny bubble of Jealousy form inside him. He wanted right now for Juliet to tell him who this Lancelot was, but quickly stopped himself, realizing how this was the first time he was feeling these emotions. He shrank away in shame. "Hmmm, I hear, he's a good man." Cordelia also nodded. 'Did he make you pay, or anything. 'She shook her head "No he and his wife were both very kind, But they did warn me not to be reckless….." Juliet quickly stopped herself lest she dg herself deeper into trouble. She was already in deep enough trouble, she shrank back, quickly trying to escape to the door. Hold it little missy!' Cordelia placing both hands on her hips just sighed. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, 'She stared at her , the lovely Cordelia just sighed 'you're not going to leer are you" Giving the girl are quizzical look. Her charge just gave a sheepish smile. Conrad sighed practically banging his head on the table . 'Curio Francisco 'I'm leaving this to you. He was practically begging them don't fail me. Both Cordelia and Conrad left the room, a soft bang of the door was heard. But the two men still stared at each other rather coldly. Juliet quietly bit her lip. "So what happened between you two?" Both of them were taken aback. 'Tis nothing.' "I'm just going to get some weapons.' Curio sighed. And without even a word of farewell he quietly slammed the door. Juliet just stared a blank and confused face. She had no idea what was going on . "Francisco do you have any idea ?" Francisco instantly felt himself relax. He seriously didn't know why that sudden jealousy had attacked him, but he felt his eyes soften to the girl in front of him. Slowly coming over to the confused Juliet, taking a few strands of hair he took in the scent. 'Let us not worry that beauteous face of yours, for a lady as lovely as thee, any man would be lucky to have you, but I am only you're humble servant." 'Juliet just gave him a blank look, then practically burst into giggles. She had heard Francisco used that line a million times. " thanks Francisco. You're sarcasm really helps." He was taken aback, it wasn't because of the results, both Cordelia and Emilia just laughed at him, whenever he used the line on them but the pain he felt took him aback. That's right, what she said was painful, it felt like he couldn't breathe. 'Oh but you are growing into a young woman now and may catch a man's eyes' Jealousy was strange forged into those words. 'and I might become a blushing bride." Juliet joked but there was a far away wistful glaze in her eyes. Francisco couldn't help but note. "Is there a lucky man who cached you're eye and take you away from us?" _From me?_ "No not yet," She cried practically running to him, and glomping him to a hug. 'but you will always be my friend." "Thanks for worrying about me." "I love you too Francisco. "He gently held the girl close to him. And understood now, no matte how many women he won, it was ironic he fell for the one that helped him score. He remembered seeing her as little girl, throwing tantrums and giving him hurtful glances every time, he would ignore to go for some pretty face. How she tried to become womanlier. Putting on makeup, and saying she was now a lady, so he should spend time with her. He would just laugh and say to him she would always be a little girl, his little sister. And she would just pout. "You'll see differently one day. "Just like you said I will always be a little sister to you." It was a lie, he was beginning to look at her differently, and so was curio, he couldn't help but note possessively, and jealously. She was right he would see differently ne day, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman now. And that was when he realized, why he was now feeling different towards her , he probably didn't realize nil now, He wanted to protect her, he wanted to hold her, and kiss her, and become one with her. He had fallen in love with her. Realizing the fact he held her in his arms, though the hug to her, was a hug to a brother, to Francisco as he took in her iris scent it he was holding the woman he loved, and he realized something, she would fall in love someday, but it was neither to him nor Curio. Her 'Older brothers." It would be to another man, and as he held her, he knew he would utterly despise the man who would win her heart in the future.


End file.
